ordinarilly in love
by wolfy447
Summary: jake puckerman and ryder lynn finnaly get enoughstreinght to admit that they are gay. what fun with the help of kurt and blaine on their first night as a couple, followed by assistance from jakes older brother later then Britanna, what could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

jake puckerman the biggest wh**** at mickenly. untill now he decided to give it up and forget girls alltogether.

he stood at his locker shoving his crap into the tight space. it was the end of the day and the start of the weekend he had absolutly nothing planned and this frustrated him.

"you okay?" ryder stepped up behind him.

"yeah ill be okay"

"look blaine invited us to kurt and rachels place for the weekend just to hang out i told them you were probobly busy but that id ask any way."

"id love too"

"okay well we need to leave right away if well make it before dark."

"okay"

"ill drive you too your house we can pick up your things and be on our way."

"what would i need."

"your going to new york for the weekend a change of clothes and a littel money might be in order."

"alright"

On the road...

they were about half way to new york when ryder stopped at a gas station.

"do you wanna know why i used to you know fool arowned all the time"

"to be honest yeah"

"when i was eight i learned something about myself and i lied to myself and everyone arowned me by messing arowned."

"and what would that be?"

"im... uh... gay"

"oh my god... are you serious."

"i knew you were gonna freik out"

"no im acctually happy ab- wait never mind"

"why would you be happy about it."

"i dont know"

"so now you can have marley for sure"

"no"

"then why-"

ryder pulled jake into a passionate kiss. this went on for about five long and amazing minutes.

"will you pump the gas for me baby?"

"of course"

the feeling between these two was unimaginable. they had both experianced something that has been driving them insain since they laid eyes on eachother. the fact that they didnt do it sooner effected them even more. they had finished what they needed to do at their rest stop and continued on their journey to N.Y. they spent the next hour or so talking about the things any gay person would after holding it in so long...boys...boys...clothes...and oh yeah boys.

they felt an ease talking to each other about it they sensed an openness in the other person no secrets needed to be kept. they could trust each other. and odly enough they liked each other they wanted each other they have since they first met and all it took was honesty. lucky them huh it dosnt work that way for everyone its rare that this would happen usually if somebody tells another person of the same gender that they liked them theyd get shoved against a locker or tossed in a dumpster for example kurt. if i had a nickle for eveytime he got bullied for being who he is... and that one guy that liked him...i cant beleive he tried to commit suicide but the disrespect hurts and he didt want none of that it gets better crap he just wanted out of his horrible life.

* * *

**please reveiew tell me if theirs anything i need to work on and i wont continue untill i get atleast 3. anyhooo... fun right? i love the passion their will be a whole lot more in the next chapter i promis but like i said i wont post it untill i see reveiws. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jakes head was spinning he had just kissed a boy that had driven him insain the entire time they were both wanting the same girl. the only words that could come to his mind were "yay" and "what the hell just happened?" now that ryder was his and the main part of the gay relationship was on track he just needed to figure out how to act and do things right so he wouldnt screw things up after all this is the first relationship hes been in where he didnt feel absolutly miserable. did you see the fireworks when those two kissed i sure did!

Ryder on the other hand was the exact opposite he had known he was gay for so long he acctually studied what to do and how to react this was going to be a peice of cake as long as jake dosnt ask him to do anything odd for him he wasnt ready for that yet.

they pulled up in the driveway. thank god for blaine and kurt. they were the best mentors for the job. they hopped out of the car and entered the gloomy yet relaxing building they climbed the stairs that led to the apartment door and knocked.

kurt answered the door.

"hi"

"hey" jake smiled.

"you look happy... are you man wh****** again" kurt smirked.

"god no"

"id hope so" ryder said in the gayest way he could sending chills down ryders spine.

"i know whats going on." blaine came up behind kurt and wrapped his arms arownd the blond headed boys torso. "come on in"

the boys dropped their stuff off in the spare bedroom. Rachel and Santana had remodeled the place to add a couple new rooms. once the changed into something more comfortable after being in schhol clothes all day they slipped into the living room. kurt was reading vouge a girly magazine, ryder picked up on this. whereas blaine was watching football, and jake being the more masculane of the two joined in.

"im guessing your the boy in the relationship" kurt looked up.

"were both boys kurt theres no guessing nessasary" jakes eyes were wide with confusion.

"no i mean..."

"jake in every relation ship gay straight or lezbo their is allways the one with feminon charactoristics and one with masculane charactoristics"blain turned to looked at the jewish mixed kid.

"i i dont really know which one i am"jakes face became more frustrated.

"im the girl" ryder grinned and licked his lips as he sat next to kurt.

"ooh yay you can help me pick out some clothing choices for my boss since Rachell and Santana went on that trip ive had no one to talk to." kurt scooted closer.

"you have me" blaine smiled.

"whats the difference between high tops and steletos?" asked kurt.

" uh...uh yeah your right."

jake and ryder tried to hide their giggles but to no avail.

"oh trust me your gonna go through the exact same thing" blaine returned is attention to the screen.

"ohh id go with the purple feathertail dress with the saphire stripe down the side." ryder grinned.

"guiness... how did i not think of that."

"sometimes you need advise from someone whos been pretending to like girls all his life and knowing everything about them"

"i can do that" jake scoffed.

"really what was elizebeth wereing two weeks ago before you gave up girls the last night you had sex with her."

" uh... go go boots and frog panties are all i remember."

"exactly" ryder picked up a spare magazine off the coffe table.

"nicely done you two step one compleate." blaine cried.

* * *

**so what did you think if you want more lessons from blaine and kurt or if you want to move straight into our hollywood adventure with puck and mersadies vote. im loving the chemistry so far but i wanna go deeper.**


	3. THEIR FIRST FIGHT

"you are the most repulsive human being I have ever me" ryder slung his slusging against the hard grownd of the outer parts of the football field.

"I cant believe your mad.'

"how could I not be!' ryder angrily walked away.

you've seen the damadge blaine and kurt caused now lets add some brittanna to the mix. ryder has been pissed off at jake since last night when the mixed boy snuck through his bedroom window and ask to sleep with him in the worst possible way. his words...

"let me fuck your brains out baby"

mean cruel heartless. that's what happens when you tell an ammature gay guy hes the dominate one in the relationship especialy if hes a recovering man whore nice job klaine. anyway ryder stormed through the halls of mckinely heading to his next class staring down at his feet. he came to a stop when he noticed a pair of heels in front of him he looked up to see Santana lopez glaring at him.

"whats wrong lover boy did you get dickblocked in the janitors closet by your boyfriend oh wait he dominates he didn't give you any dick huh?"

"don't bring that faggot up around me." ryder fumed.

"oooh what happened it must be bad." Santana was actually conserned.

the brunette described to his lesbian friend the events of the previous night and waited for her respond.

"hes not used to being gay girls like it when boys talk to them that way he just doesn't know how to act for another boy hell get better. just know hes always-

"right. the other person in the relationship is always more important then you unless you dating a squirl they cant talk so that makes you always right." Britney sat next to jake on the bleachers explaining to jake that what he had said was harsh considering ryder nor he has never had sex with another person of the same gender and jake had come on a little to pushy. the two lezbos decided to manipulate the boys in to having unch with them off campus without the other boy knowing they were going to be here. as far as jake knew it was just him Britney and Santana and vise versa for ryder.

at the sight of one another at the dinner they began to turn away only to have their guides turn them back. they both whispered simotaniusly to the boy in their arms.

"hes always right"

ryder walked over to jake.

"I over reacted im sorry boo."

"no I shouldn't have even showed up that late unnanownced I owe you an apology." jake sighed.

" okay look" said Britney." its spring break and I seriously doubt you have anything planned since your lives are so pathetic so your coming with us to L.A. to spend the week with Puckerman and Mercadieses and her twin or clone or what ever."

"and also that traiter kurt and his homo boyfriend plus the berry bitch are going to be there and we need some extra boys to make sure I don't claw her face out." the two wide eyed boys could agree to the statement but one question baffeled them.

"unique?" they asked simotaniusly.

"both her and marley are comeing" Santana smile"d.

"and who knows we might even find tina and wheely and fabrey there to and mabe even that girl joe" Britney smiled.

by the end of the day the boys were packed and ready to hit the road when the sound of an R.V. horn rang out from outside jakes house. ryder had showed up at his house to make sure he wasn't planning anymore stunts for the trip. they left the hose to find puckerman and trouty mouth inside the colossal moter home with Santana and Britney in a pink convertible waving at them from behind. This was going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

**ITS SHORT I KNOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TRUELY LONG AND FILLED WITH EVERYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES I WONT CONTINUE TILL I GET ATLEAST 6 THIS TIME PEOPLE SEEMED TO HAVE IGNORED MY LAST REQUEST THINKING I WOULD RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER ANYWAY I DID BUT THIS WA YOUR LAST FREEBEE. REVEIW! :)#I3UNICORNS.**


End file.
